La excusa que necesitaba
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Resumen: Itachi sigue a Deidara a través del bosque para llegar a un lugar que no pensó nunca visitar y sólo para enterarse de un importante secreto. Respuesta al reto ItaDei del mes de Marzo


**La excusa que necesitaba**

**Resumen: **Itachi sigue a Deidara a través del bosque para llegar a un lugar que no pensó nunca visitar y sólo para enterarse de un importante secreto.

**Respuesta al reto ItaDei del mes de Marzo**

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Deidara, Itachi

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Travestismo.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa:** Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

_Título:__**La excusa que necesitaba**__.__**  
**__Día:__Días de las madres.__**  
**__Autor del fic:__Majo Walles.__**  
**__Autor del manga:__Masashi Kishimoto._

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Le vio salir a hurtadillas de la cueva, del lugar en que estaban escondidos, cosa un tanto ridícula porque no había ninjas tan poderosos como ellos, no había ni un solo ninja en todo este mundo que les pudiera hacer frente. Eran jóvenes y poderosos y tenían toda la vida por delante.

Itachi sabía que no era la mejor vida, pero era la vida que les tocó vivir, con altos y bajos, pero la de ellos.

Lo siguió a través del bosque, anulando por completo su presencia. Deidara había estado muy raro desde hace unos días y le preocupaba que quisiera hacer una locura. Conocía a su amante más que a nadie en el mundo y sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así si decía arriesgarse en una misión solo.

Se sorprendió cuando, al llegar a un claro, Deidara utilizara un jutsu para cambiar su apariencia. El cambio no fue mucho, tenía el cabello igual de largo y rubio, pero estaba suelto, sus vestimentas, las cuales resultaron completamente cambiadas, dejaron a Itachi un tanto confundido. Un vestido negro y liso, sin mayores adornos, un vestido de mujer, zapatos negros bajos y de entre los arboles sacó un ramo de rosas rojas.

No entendía que pasaba. Deidara odiaba que le confundieran con una mujer, no podía admitir la idea de que, cuando le vieran en una misión, él fuera a investigar primero porque nadie dudaría de su infantil e inofensiva apariencia.

Por eso se preocupó más y reanudó el viaje cuando lo vio volver a caminar, ahora ya no corría con sus habilidades ninjas, ahora iba entre los senderos, tranquilo, apacible.

Por unos momentos Itachi deseó que las cosas fueran así, que Deidara no tuviera que estar en toda esa mierda que era Akatsuki, que pudiera vivir como una persona común y corriente y que su vida no peligrara cada vez que despertara.

Se decidió, cuando lo vio entrar con un grupo de personas al cementerio, cambiar también su apariencia por una persona diferente, un mercader que habían asesinado hace unos meses y con el cual no le descubrirían. Caminó por entre las tumbas. Mucha gente dejaba regalos y flores en los sepulcros de sus seres queridos. Hasta que volvió a encontrar a Deidara y se acercó con cuidado, reduciendo su presencia al mínimo para poder estar cerca y saber que planeaba.

Cuando llegó a estar a un par de metros, se detuvo de golpe. Esas tumbas las conocía muy bien. Sabía quiénes estaban ahí porque él mismo había matado a esas personas. Una razón más para saber qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amante.

Deidara se paró frente a las tumbas y vio uno de los nombres. El nombre que le interesaba, y dejó en ésta el ramo de rosas, antes de tomar un poco de agua del contenedor que estaba al lado y verterlo sobre la lápida para limpiarla. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo completamente ridículo, pero lo necesitaba, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de limpiarse él mismo con este acto.

-Sé que usted debe de odiarme en este momento. Vengo aquí, a su última morada e interrumpo su descanso eterno, pero lo necesitaba hmnn –dijo hincándose para quedar de frente a la lápida, como si estuviera hablándole a la persona que estaba muerta en ese lugar-. Sólo quería darle las gracias. Me dio lo más importante que tengo en este mundo y me sentiría perdido si no estuviera él hmnn.

Itachi me hace feliz, señora Uchiha –dijo vertiendo otro poco de agua, ahora que la lápida volvía a estar seca-. Cuando supe lo que me pasaba, este regalo maravilloso que no merezco y creo nunca en mi vida merecer, me dije que quería hablar con mi madre, con la mujer que me trajo al mundo, pero ella ya no está, no sé ni siquiera donde está su tumba y opté por venir a usted. Es la madre del hombre que amo y, aunque sé que soy la peor persona que puede tener como yerno, soy quien le dará un nieto hmnn.

Itachi que escuchaba todo a una prudente distancia, se sorprendió con la revelación. No sabía que Deidara pudiera tener hijos y que tuviera al suyo le dejó completamente descolocado.

Hoy es el día de las madres, un día que debería celebrar con la mía, pero le pido que no se moleste por estos minutos que le quito, sólo venía a despedirme y dar las gracias. Gracias por haber dado a luz al hombre que más amo. Gracias por permitirle vivir y crecer. Gracias por hacer eso que yo no podré hacer, pero por sobre todo, le pido que cuide a este niño cuando lo tenga a su lado.

Itachi decidió intervenir en ese momento. No le había gustado para nada esa última confesión. No podía permitir que Deidara cometiera una locura. Una locura como esa, de hecho, terminaría por trastornar a su amante.

-Deidara –le llamó desde un par de metros y vio como este ni se inmutaba.

-Sabía que no podrías con la curiosidad de seguirme hmnn.

Itachi se quedó callado. Deidara sabía que le seguía entonces, sabía que estaba cerca y aun así hizo toso lo que hizo.

-No encontraste una forma más normal para decirme que tendrás un bebé, así que viniste a decírselo a mi madre muerta.

-Es el día de las madres, por una vez en mi vida quise celebrarlo, pero no tenía a nadie a quien entregarle un ramo de rosas y dar las gracias. Mikoto Uchiha es, en este minuto, la única a la que podría dar este regalo hmnn.

-Vamos, tenemos que hablar –le dijo tomando su mano.

Itachi no se despidió de su madre y no le dio ni una sola mirada a la tumba de su padre. Sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo, pero no ahora, no cuando la persona que llevaba de la mano tenía algo tan importante que confirmarle.

Caminaron en silencio y de la mano por quizás cuantas hora, no tenían intención de volver al cuarte por el momento y pasear así, tan tranquilos, es algo que ninguno de los dos despreciaría.

Llegaron a una cascada que estaba en los límites de la nación del fuego y se sentaron en el pasto, aun sin cambiar sus apariencias, pero tuvieron que hacerlo, por lo menos Itachi, que no se sentía cómodo con ese rostro que no era el suyo, cosa que agradecía Deidara que amaba el rostro del Uchiha y sus serias expresiones, pero cuando Deidara fue a cambiar, Itachi no se lo permitió y volvió a sostenerlo de la mano.

-¿Sabes? Quiero volver a mi apariencia normal hmnn –dijo caprichoso el rubio.

-Te vez bien así, déjame apreciarte un poco más de esta manera.

-Ya decía yo que eras un completo pervertido hmnn.

-No fui yo quien se puso un vestido para disimular. Bien pudiste vestirte de chico, pero te acomoda esta apariencia, te sientes tranquilo al estar conmigo como una chica.

-¿Puedes dejar de parecer un genio, por una vez en tu vida?

-Aquí el genio eres tú –dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Hace más de un mes hmnn.

-Hiciste misiones en este tiempo…

-No dejaré de hacerlas hmnn –dijo desviando el rostro y rompiendo el contacto de esa mano.

-Entonces lo que dijiste en el cementerio es verdad. Terminarás con la vida de ese niño.

-Es lo mejor hmnn.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Somos asesinos, Itachi –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, los mismos que mostraban desesperación en ese momento.

-Entonces desaparece. Vete lejos y ten a ese bebé –le dijo tomando su rostro otra vez-, quieres ese bebé, lo veo en tus ojos y sé que no serás capaz de seguir adelante si lo matas.

-He matado antes.

-¿Has matado niños o bebés? –Itachi no se sorprendió de que Deidara se quedara en silencio. Era lógico que no lo hubiera hecho, hasta el sanguinario amante que tenía, era débil ante la mirada de un infante- ¿Por qué puedes engendrar?

-Soy algo así como un hermafrodita, Itachi –le dijo como si fuera obvio-. Mi apariencia no viene de la nada y pese a que no tengo una vagina por donde puedas fecundarme si tengo un canal conectando a mi ano y un útero que puede llevar a un niño hmnn.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Siempre lo supe –dijo negando con la cabeza-. Era el secreto mejor guardado de Iwa. El nieto del líder era un fenómeno y estaba seguro que en algún momento me venderían al mejor postor, pese a su respeto o más bien miedo. Por eso me revelé, por eso quería destruirlos a todos, porque no era más que un arma nueva y novedosa, pero ésta vez me destrozarían por dentro de ser necesario hmnn.

Itachi lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos. Deidara sólo tenía diecisiete años, era muy joven y había vivido demasiadas cosas, algunas de ellas, las más importante y actuales, por su culpa. El que entrara a Akatsuki se debió a él y que ahora esperara un hijo también era su culpa.

Quería hacerlo olvidar el mal, el dolor, todo lo que le hiciera sufrir. Por eso haría lo que fuera por él. Lo aislaría con tal de protegerlo.

Itachi levantó la barbilla de su amante para besarlo. No muchas veces se besaban de esa manera, tan apasionada y desesperada. Tenían la necesidad de beber del otro y no podían calmar sus instintos. Fue acostándolo en el pasto a medida que se colocaba entre sus piernas. Era raro tener a un Deidara vestido con esas ropas entre los brazos, pero cuando estaba con ese orgulloso rubio, sus ropas era lo que menos le importaban. Le gustaban todas sus expresiones. Le gustaba verlo reír, o moverse con gracia por el cuartel. En ese lugar, lleno de sangre y desconsuelo, Deidara era como un sol, era apreciado por todos y se dedicaba a molestar a todos con su arte.

-Ya hazlo –le dijo tomando su rostro y besándolo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, en pos de que cumplieran con su cometido.

Itachi no gemía a menudo, pero el que las manos de Deidara sostuvieran su pene y lo lubricaran con sus bocas era algo altamente afrodisiaco. Mucho más cuando esas mismas manos guiaban el camino a esa entrada, que ahora sabía, era como un pasaje a la vida.

Deidara lo vio activar su Sharingan y ver su vientre, no debía tener más de dos meses de embarazo, pero sabía que en el momento en que Itachi se enterara de la verdad, no podría deshacerse de su hijo. Una parte, en su inconsciente, lo quería así, quería que Itachi le detuviera y dejar de tener en sus manos tal responsabilidad. Sabía que su amante los protegería, pero también sabía de la misión de Itachi y que quizás no le quedaran años de vida con las cuales disfrutar, pero por lo menos lo disfrutaría lo más que pudiera. Si Itachi quería alejarlo de todo eso, bien podría hacerlo. Porque nunca quiso estás en ese lugar y ahora necesitaba a ese niño, que sería lo único que le quedara de Itachi cuando este partiera.

Las embestidas no tardaron en llegar. Itachi se vio complacido al ver que Deidara no llevaba ropa interior bajo ese vestido y se dedicó a grabar en su memoria cada expresión de ese rostro, cada curva de su cuerpo, cada gemido y las lágrimas que ahora caían de sus ojos.

Itachi lo alejaría de ahí. Deidara lo sabía. Ambos tenían una misión importante. Y cumplirían con ella, pasara lo que pasara.

Mientras tantos, cuando sus cuerpos sudados y exhaustos quedaban tendidos a la intemperie, disfrutarían de esa cercanía que tenían y ya verían como arreglar lo demás, para eso aún tenían tiempo.

Fin


End file.
